A traditional pregnant woman central monitoring system consists of a central station and a monitor in a networking manner. The monitor is responsible for collecting such parameters as fetal heart rate, uterine pressure, fetal movement, maternal eletrocardiogram, blood oxygen, non-invasive blood pressure, pulse, respiration, body temperature and the like. The monitor transmits data to the central station via a wired or wireless network. The central station displays the number and waveforms of multiple monitors on the same screen. The central station supports such functions as alarm, storage, review, printing, marking, sufferer information management, archive management and the like. The central station can be equipped with multiple observation stations, and supports distributed application.
After the appearance of a wireless transducer technology, application modes of a wireless sensor+a central station (the wireless sensor directly transmits data to the central station, hereinafter referred to as a central monitoring mode), a wireless sensor+a monitor+a central station (the wireless sensor firstly transmits data to the monitor, and then the monitor transmits the data to the central station, hereinafter referred to as a bedside monitoring mode) are generated. The mode of wireless sensor+central station is applied to a pregnant woman in good health conditions. After the sensor is bound to the pregnant woman, the pregnant woman can walk freely, and medical care personnel does not need to conduct bedside monitoring on the pregnant woman in an intensive care unit, and only needs to directly monitor at the central station. The mode of wireless sensor+monitor+central station is applied to a pregnant woman in poor health conditions. The medical care personnel needs to conduct bedside monitoring on the pregnant woman in the intensive care unit, and meanwhile needs to monitor at the central station. However, the health condition of the pregnant woman during the monitoring process is changed dynamically. An abnormality situation may possibly occur to a pregnant woman in a well health condition originally, and a pregnant woman originally in an abnormal condition may recover well. The present monitoring mode cannot change conveniently and intelligently according to the health conditions of the pregnant woman, and thus has defects.
Since the present monitoring mode cannot be changed, i.e., the wireless sensor can only work in two modes (i.e., wireless sensor+central station, and wireless sensor+monitor+central station, wherein the two modes cannot be switched), the wireless sensor can only work in a single mode, and the data transmitted out by the wireless sensor cannot select a receiver, the working manner is single, and mode switching cannot be conducted; therefore, it is inconvenient for users to use.